AWAKENING 2 - Dark Side of the Moon
thumb|If you believe they put a man on the moon, nothing is goodIch kann nicht sagen wie lange ich hier bereits festsitze, da mein Zeitgefühl das erste war was mich hier oben verlassen hat, und ich würde mich nicht wundern wenn mein Verstand es meiner Zeitwahrnehmung gleich täte. Nachdem mir die Stimme zu verstehen gab das ich diesen Ort nie mehr verlassen werde, brach das einseitige Gespräch ab und es gab nur noch mich, gefangen im Inneren des Erdtrabanten. Überwältigt von den Ereignissen sowie dem grausamen Ableben meines treuen Begleiters ließ ich alle Hoffnung fahren und brach zusammen. 385,000 Kilometer vom Heimatplaneten entfernt ohne Hoffnung auf Rückkehr, das sind gute Voraussetzungen, um dem Wahnsinn zu verfallen. Lebendig begraben zu sein kommt dieser Erfahrung wohl am nächsten. Zusammengekauert und versunken in Gedanken, erschließen sich mir zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder ich sterbe an Ort und Stelle, oder ich versuche so lange wie möglich zu überleben. Tief in mir beginnt etwas zu lodern, ein Feuer entfacht so heiß wie tausend Sonnen. Ich spüre eine Kraft, fremd und doch vertraut. Sie will mich zum Kampf zwingen. Doch was bleibt, für das es sich zu kämpfen lohnt? Es ist vorbei/ ES IST ERST VORBEI WENN DIE FETTE LADY SINGT! Ich bin nicht stark genug/ DANN WERDE ES!! Die Finsternis wird mich verschlingen/ IN DAS MEER DER FINSTERNIS EINTAUCHEN, UND VON IHM AUFGESOGEN WERDEN. HA!!! WAS KÖNNTE ES BESSERES GEBEN ALS DAS? ALT UND SCHWACH STERBEN? Ich will nicht langsam verglühen/ DANN BRENNE LICHTERLOH, SIE KÖNNEN DEINEN KÖRPER BRECHEN, ABER NIEMALS DEINEN GEIST!!! DER BÄR, ODER HAST DU DAS VERGESSEN?! Der Bär, wie könnte ich ihn vergessen haben? Rache mag ein schlechter Ratgeber sein, aber sie ist eine ausgezeichnete Motivation. Ich muss mich zusammenreißen, und versuchen nicht verrückt zu werden. Wie lange kann ich überleben, ohne Nahrung? Ich habe keine andere Wahl als diesen bizarren Ort zu erkunden… Ist das wirklich real? Der Mond, eine Raumstation. Unter anderen Umständen wäre dies womöglich sogar interessant. Die Station erweckt den Eindruck, als wurde sie vor langer Zeit aufgegeben, genau wie in meinem Traum, doch sie könnte noch immer funktionstüchtig sein. Die Luft ist abgestanden, aber lässt sich atmen. War die Ansprache wirklich an mich gerichtet, oder handelt es sich bei der Stimme bloß um eine Aufzeichnung? Die Halle in der ich mich befinde ist von beträchtlicher Ausdehnung, ich sollte als erstes nach einem Kontrollraum oder etwas in der Art Ausschau halten. Das Sonnenlicht genügt, um mich sicher an der Außenwand entlang zu tasten, einen Fuß vor den anderen setzend komme ich langsam aber sicher voran… Im Marianengraben dürfte die Sicht kaum besser sein. Nach ungefähr 500 Metern lässt mich ein Geräusch erschaudern, dessen Ursprung mir nicht gewahr ist. Wie versteinert bleibe ich stehen, während ich in die tiefe Leere der Halle meiner Alpträume hinein lausche. Gefühlte fünf Minuten verharre ich an Ort und Stelle, ohne Anstalten zu machen, meinen Ausflug ins Ungewisse fortzusetzen, dann tue ich das Geräusch als sich in der Kälte zusammenziehendes Metall ab und gehe unbehelligt weiter. Was bleibt mir ohne Licht auch anderes übrig? Entweder beginne ich bereits zu halluzinieren, oder ich sehe tatsächlich eine im schwachen Grün schimmernde Lichtquelle, keine Hundert Meter von mir entfernt. Doch scheinbar verringert sich der Abstand zwischen mir und dem Licht kein Stück während ich mich darauf zu bewege. Weitere zehn Minuten verstreichen, ohne dass sich meine Annahme als Trugschluss erweist. Hoffentlich handelt es sich hierbei nicht um ein Irrlicht. Es heißt, dass solche Lichter Reisende und zu neugierige Menschen gezielt ins Verderben führen. Vom Irrlicht immer tiefer in die Dunkelheit gelockt, verläuft sich jener zu bedauernde Narr und versinkt im Sumpf, oder verendet im Wald. Wirklich aufbauende Gedanken, genau das, was ich jetzt brauche… Langsam scheine ich mich dem Licht zu nähern, die Quelle muss in dem Korridor liegen, welcher sich mir nun offenbart. Das Grün schimmernde Licht reflektiert an dessen Wänden und ist kaum einladender als die Halle hinter mir. Aber wenigstens kann ich nun mehr Details erkennen, eine Tür ist auch zu sehen. Doch jeder Versuch sie zu öffnen wird von Misserfolg gekrönt, wodurch ich mich gezwungen sehe, diese hinter mir zu lassen und weiter zu gehen. Weitere Türen schneiden meinen Weg, während ich der Lichterscheinung folge. Doch wie bei der Ersten bleibt mir der Zutritt verwehrt. Das grüne Licht aus dem Weltraum entfernt sich wieder, dabei war ich mir sicher, fast am Ziel zu sein. So bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als mich noch tiefer in den Korridor zu begeben. Das Irrlicht führt mich zu einer Gabelung, der Korridor ist hier in drei weitere Gänge unterteilt. Entweder ich biege links ab und folge dem Licht, oder ich begebe mich in einen der beiden dunklen Gänge, stolpere und breche mir das Genick. Die Entscheidung fällt mir nicht sonderlich schwer. Der linke Gang ist schmaler und wirkt beklemmender als der vorige. Langsam werde ich nervös, auch bilde ich mir ein, gelegentlich schlangenartige Kreaturen über den Boden huschen zu sehen, doch wirken ihre Körper eher wie Schatten ohne materielle Eigenschaften. Ich weiß nicht, was beunruhigender ist, langsam den Verstand zu verlieren, oder mich mit dem Gedanken abfinden zu müssen, nicht die einzige Form von Leben zu sein, welche dieser Ort beherbergt. Dem Licht weiter folgend, komme ich an eine Tür, nur einen Spalt weit geöffnet, aber genug, um mich hindurch zu zwängen. Der Raum wird durch den Türspalt in ein dämmriges Grün getaucht. Zu meiner Enttäuschung ist er bis auf einige gläserne Behälter genauso leer, wie eben diese, aber wo Gott eine Tür zuschlägt, öffnet er bekanntlich auch ein Fenster. In diesem Fall ein großes Panoramafenster mit spektakulären Ausblick auf die Erde. Der Anblick ist so faszinierend, dass ich Hunger und Durst vergesse, während ich die Erde ehrfürchtig beäuge. Ein lautes Knallen reißt mich aus diesem meditativen Zustand und lässt mich fürchterlich zusammenzucken. Einer der leeren Behälter ist umgefallen und zerbrochen. Was zum…?! Etwas war in dem Behälter! Von Panik ergriffen renne ich zum Ausgang und versuche mich mit aller Kraft durch den Türspalt zu quetschen. Ein stechender Schmerz breitet sich in meiner rechten Wade aus. Unter größter Anstrengung gelingt es mir, mich durch den Spalt zu quetschen. Orientierungslos renne ich durch die verästelten Gänge des Korridors in die Dunkelheit hinein, als sei der Teufel persönlich hinter mir her. Ich werde langsamer, meine Schritte kürzer und mein Auftreten unpräziser. Was auch immer in dem Behälter war, es hat mich gebissen. Womöglich eine dieser körperlosen Schlangen. Getötet von einer Phantomschlange aus dem Weltraum, wenigstens scheint mein Tod so individuell wie mein Leben zu werden. Die Realität vermischt sich mit der geistigen Ebene, geometrische Formen und Lichtwesen tanzen vor meinen Augen. Mir wird warm und wohlig, während ich an einer Wand zusammensacke und endgültig das Bewusstsein verliere... Geweckt von einer mir wohl vertrauten Hymne öffne ich meine Augen und stelle zu meiner Verwunderung fest, dass ich mich im Wald des Bären befinde. Auf einem Ast sitzend breitet die Eule der Minerva ihre Schwingen aus und erhebt sich in die Lüfte. Ich sollte ihr besser folgen, bevor mich das Gift der Phantomschlange tötet. Nach einigen Minuten komme ich in einen Teil des Waldes, welcher mir nicht geläufig ist, eine Gestalt von großem Wuchs kommt auf mich zu und richtet das Wort an mich… „Wanderer zwischen den Welten, uns bleibt nicht viel Zeit, du hast viele Fragen deren Antworten du auch erhalten sollst, vorausgesetzt du bleibst lange genug am Leben. Doch dies ist weder der richtige Ort, noch der richtige Zeitpunkt. Der Hüter ist tot und die Ernte hat bereits begonnen. Wenn du deine Heimat jemals wiedersehen willst, begib dich in die unterste Ebene der Raumstation. Dort findest du ein Tor. Öffne es und befreie, was du dort findest. Folge dem grünen Licht. Es gibt Momente im Leben da ist man blind und alles liegt in der Dunkelheit. Dann kann es geschehen, das man die Dinge noch deutlicher sieht. Und jetzt erwache…“ Das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt vergesse ich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde meine missliche Lage und verspüre einen Hauch von Zufriedenheit. Bis mich die Realität wieder auf den Boden der Raumstation zurück holt. Wenigstens hat der Schmerz in meinem Bein nachgelassen. Mir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig, als mich nach unten zu begeben und zu befreien, was auch immer dort weggesperrt wurde. Noch immer etwas wackelig auf den Beinen richte ich mich auf und folge dem grünen Licht durch den schmalen Gang. Nach einer Weile erreiche ich eine Luke, die mir den Weg in die untere Etage ebnet. Während ich an den Sprossen der Leiter tiefer hinabsteige, fällt mir das Atmen deutlich schwerer als im oberen Bereich, hier scheint es Probleme mit der Sauerstoffversorgung zu geben… Langsam beginnen die Muskeln in meinen Armen zu brennen, ich sollte mich mit dem Abstieg beeilen, oder ich nehme den Expressway und stürze in den Tod. Hastig steige ich die Sprossen in den Abgrund hinab. Das Brennen in meinen Armen wird unerträglich, ich drohe den Halt zu verlieren. Nein, nicht jetzt, zu weit bin ich bereits gekommen. Meine Kräfte verlassen mich, ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube einige Meter unter mir den Boden zu sehen. Mein Griff löst sich, ich rutsche ab, stürze und schlage unmittelbar am Boden auf. Der Aufprall war unsanft, aber erträglich. Erneut rapple ich mich auf und sehe mich um. Der Raum, in dem ich mich befinde, ist nicht sehr groß und in zwei Sektionen eingeteilt. Geräte in der einen und seltsame, zylinderförmige Gehäuse in der anderen. Eine mechanische Tür gibt es auch, daneben ein flackerndes Display. Ich bin beileibe kein Freund von Überraschungen und hoffe, dass sich meine Befürchtung nicht bewahrheitet. Zögerlich begebe ich mich zu einem der Zylinder und betätige den einzigen sichtbaren Schalter, woraufhin sich der vordere Bereich öffnet... Verdammt!!! Ich habe es gewusst, im Inneren des Zylinders befindet sich ein Raumanzug. Er wirkt Antik, irgendwie Ägyptisch. Ich halte eine Weile inne, schlüpfe dann aber doch widerwillig hinein. Der Anzug passt. Muss sich um eine Einheitsgröße handeln. Mit dem Zuziehen des Verschlusses aktiviert sich das Helmvisier. Symbole werden angezeigt deren Bedeutungen mir fremd sind. Ohne Babelfisch kann ich sie nicht entziffern. Immerhin kann ich dank dem Helmvisier wesentlich besser sehen. Etwas unbeholfen bewege ich mich in Richtung Tür. Das Display drückend öffnet sich diese. Nach meinem Eintreten in die Schleuse verschließt sie sich sogleich. Ein rotes Licht signalisiert mir, dass es jetzt kein Zurück mehr gibt. Mein Herzschlag gleicht dem eines Kolibris. Vakuumpumpen evakuieren die verbleibende Luft aus der Schleuse und die Tür am anderen Ende öffnet sich. Einen Augenblick später befinde ich mich in der Schwerelosigkeit. Hinter der Schleuse befindet sich ein riesiger Hangar, ein großer Riss klafft in der Außenwand dieses Bereichs. Es sieht nicht so aus, als wurde er durch einen Asteroideneinschlag oder etwas in der Art verursacht. Vielmehr scheint hier vor sehr langer Zeit ein Angriff stattgefunden zu haben. Vereinzelt schweben Trümmerteile umher. Wände und Boden weisen Kampfspuren auf. Was ist hier bloß geschehen? Sind die Mythen über die Kriege der Götter mit ihren im Himmel schwebenden Städten mehr als reine Fiktion? Welche Auswirkungen hat das auf die Entstehungsgeschichte der Menschheit und der darauf aufgebauten Zeitrechnung? Während ich darüber nachdenke, welche fantastischen Möglichkeiten sich daraus ergeben, bemerke ich zu spät, wie ich langsam Richtung Riss treibe. Ich beginne wild mit Armen und Beinen zu rudern, ohne meine Flugbahn auch nur Ansatzweise korrigieren zu können. Immer näher rückt mein Kosmisches Grab. Langsam geht mir die Luft aus und ich weiß nicht wie ich mein Schicksal noch abwenden könnte. Gleich passiere ich den Riss! Ich kann nichts mehr tun als mich fallen zu lassen. Meine Atmung wird ruhiger und ich verspüre eine Harmonie wie nie zuvor. Es gibt eigentlich keinen besseren Ort zum sterben. Ich bin so müde... ENDE TEIL 2 coming soon: AWAKENING 3 --> by http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Nachrichtenseite:Persona_Non_Grata_369 Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Kosmischer Horror